


Plus One

by Jassanja



Series: 10 ... er.. 3 Songs [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study about fame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "The Doctor and I" by John Barrowman
> 
> And yeah, I had to write this on the second try, because during the first I was too busy laughing my ass off

  
  


Noah never questioned that one day he would be a big Hollywood producer, and that Luke would always b on this side during premiers.  
It would have been the famous director and the rich kid.

When Luke first gotten together with Reid he as sure that the same would happen. That he would always stand in Reid’s shadow.  
That it would be the world famous doctor and the rich kid.

But now it was all different.  
It was Luke who had become famous in Hollywood, writing and producing one of the most popular TV shows to date .  
Now it was always Luke Snyder and guest, Luke Snyder and partner, Luke Snyder plus one.

And Reid never minded - at least not as long as there was plenty of food at premiers.


End file.
